


Envy.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Vinyl (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Marital Arguments, Possessive Behavior, Sadness, Unhappy marriages, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to go after her.</p><p>Stop her from leaving and just go home.....together. </p><p>She just needed time to cool down. Time to just, think about them, about their life. Why couldn't he take it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be making a longer fic of these two soon guys.
> 
> I haven't forgotten my other fics I promise!

It'd been so hard in the beginning. 

So, different from everything he'd ever experienced before now.

Neither right, nor the wrong he'd known all too well, so many countless times before now.

He'd known it that night at the House. Known it the night her small, fragile hand had connected with his cheek. Stinging him, hurting them before she'd walked away.

Bright red silk dancing careless on the warm summer air. She'd looked beautiful, even walking away. Beautiful face lined with anger, sadness, eyes rimmed red and dangerously close to spilling the river of tears he'd never seen fall before.

He wanted to go after her.

Stop her from leaving and just go home.....together. 

She just needed time to cool down. Time to just, think about them, about their life. Why couldn't he take it back?

_"You're wet....."_

Jealousy drove them to this. The very thing she'd laughed, even gotten turned on in the beginning was now the thing that had caused tonight. He knew he was wrong, knew his words had hurt her more than he'd intended them to hurt. He watched her until he couldn't see her. Until bright red, and long darkened locks were gone as if vanished into thin air.

The sharp intake of breath filled the silence around him. Before he was walking, pulling on his jacket. He needed to find her, but when the time was right. It wasn't worth losing her. Wasn't worth throwing away everything they'd made together. Built together. 

" _I'm sorry Dev._ "

He couldn't believe he'd missed the signs. Missed the telltales she wasn't as happy as she'd been. 

Weren't they happy?

Weren't they living their dream?

Maybe it was him.....caging the dove he'd craved to hold since that first moment. She was someone elses, someone elses dove. But he wanted her, _needed_ her. Not because she was more beautiful, sweeter, it was because he'd fucking loved her. Fallen at the first sight of those eyes peeking from underneath mascara and eye shadow.

She needed to come home.

Come back.

Love him like she used to love him.

Just try again with him. 


End file.
